The Game
by LoisLane95
Summary: Every once in a while, the game starts. One person is the challenger, and the rest try to stop him before he infiltrates Preventer Headquaters. GBoys having fun!


**Title:** The Game  
**Summary:** The G-boys play an interesting game... who will come out on top?

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Dramatis Personae

It's become a game. A game with different rules each time they play. But still a game. The same players play it, and the challenger always loses. But the players still play. The challenger still challenges.

Heero Yuy sat at the main computer in Preventers Headquarters at midnight. He knew the game would start today, but he didn't know when today. And he had been up since yesterday morning at six a.m. He was determined to beat the challenger single-handedly. The first one on the job was always the leader. He started watching the computer at midnight the previous night yet nothing had come. He had gone through over thirty large cups of coffee, and all of the disposable cups were discarded beside his chair because he wouldn't leave his post. His hands were shaking as the remaining seconds of the day ticked away.

56  
57  
58  
59

BOOM! The alarm in Preventers sounded. Heero sprung into action. He leaped from his seat and raced to his personal computer and started typing away like mad. He stopped the first virus that entered the system, and then the second, and went on and on. He called for coffee.

Une raced into the main room. And started shouting out commands. She sent out an order for all the Gundam pilots to report. But she had been too tired to notice that she was alone with Heero in the room. And Heero was occupied too. He needed more coffee.

Quatre strolled in, along with the on-duty guards from outside, carrying coffee.

"You got here quickly" Une stated accusingly as she eyed Quatre. He merely shrugged. Everyone was a suspect when the game started. Une was the only one who had never been a challenger at one point. Yet she enjoyed the game more the Gundam boys. It was obvious their lives were getting quite boring since the wars ended. Une spouted off some commands to the guards and they scuttled quickly to do her bidding.

Quatre merely laughed. Une glared at him.

"What's the deal this time? I think it's Wufei. He's due for another attack." Duo yawned as he and the last two pilots came inside the room.

"Injustice! I don't need to attack my own base just so I can gain a sense of superiority."

"You don't need to do anything to GAIN a sense of superiority…" Duo said before ducking a blow from Wufei.

"There's been virus planted in the security systems. It's not in the software, so someone will have to check it out physically. Our intel has also been tampered with… I think someone cut some wires. And there is a bomb. Not sure where, though." Heero ran off the list of orders, jumped out of his seat, grabbed the coffee from Quatre's hand and raced back to his computer all list within two seconds.

"Oh! I want to find the bomb! I'll call you when I've got it!" Quatre cried with a huge smile on his face. And he ran out of the room excitedly.

Everyone stared. Heero even managed to look up from his virus-killing to gawk.

"I'm not checking for cut wires." Duo whined. "I did that last time. I searched for hours before I found them!"

"That's because you are the one who cut them! Aren't you?!" Une yelled. Her face was turning red with anticipation. Did I mention how much she likes to play these games? She really enjoyed destroying the challenger, and she couldn't wait to find out who was the challenger. She hoped it was Duo. It was always the most fun when it was Duo.

Duo could tell she was out to get him. Her eyes were hungry for his metaphorical blood. So he said he'd do it and scampered out of there quick.

Wufei looked at Trowa. They both wanted the same job. One of them would have to check for the implanted hardware, but the other received the glorious job of prowling.

To prowl was to stalk the floors, checking the other gundam pilots and making sure they were doing their assigned jobs. If they weren't, that was the challenger. And if the challenger happened to receive the job of prowling, then he would wander aimlessly, and laugh.

"Trowa," Heero started, "take over here. I'm prowling today."

Wufei and Trowa's expressions fell drastically and simultaneously. All their dreams were shot. Heero's job was the worst. Only Heero ever did it.

Both their eyes narrowed. Could it be Heero? They exchanged a dark look, and wordlessly went about their jobs.

_** A/N:** I found this on my computer from a while back, and i'm not sure if i want to finish it or not. Read and Review and tell me if I should keep continue where i left off! _


End file.
